Perfect Silence
by writtenfables
Summary: Skank!Kurt and Deaf!Blaine. Five part story of how Skank!Kurt meets and befriends new transfer and deaf student, Blaine Anderson. Slight Faberry, eventual Klaine. T for Language.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**This started off as a simple prompt request, then it turned into a five part story. So there are ONLY five parts to this story. Skank!Kurt and Deaf!Blaine. Blaine transfers to McKinley and bumps into one of the Skanks at the school, Kurt. You'll probably recognize the first part from an old series I had a while back. I did some revisions, so enjoy the first part again and there will be four more to come.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Perfect Silence - Part I :.**

* * *

"Watch it!" Kurt shouted when someone bumped into him, dropping the other person's books and folders. He groaned. He was already late meeting with Quinn and he needed a cigarette so badly. The person who bumped into him didn't say anything, just bent down and started picking up his stuff right away. Kurt ran his fingers through his pink hair before bending down and helping.

"Watch where you're going next time," he said with a snark. The person, boy, didn't look at Kurt or make any response. It was one thing running into Kurt without paying attention, now the boy was ignoring him completely.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt pushed on his shoulder. The boy nearly jumped, eyes widened but he still said nothing.

"Don't you talk?" Kurt snapped. The boy held up his hands but before anything else could be done or said, the annoying brunette Quinn seemed to have lustful eyes for bent down and put her hands on the boy's arms.

"Are you okay?" she moved her hands and talked when the boy looked at her.

Oh, Kurt thought.

_I'M FINE. MY FAULT. _

The boy signed quickly, picking up his books and the folders. Kurt had slowed down his pace, guilt riding his chest heavily. She turned to Kurt and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that, Kurt. He's new and I'm the only one that knows sign language. He say's it was his fault."

Kurt said nothing as he handed the boy his book as all three of the students got up.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked softly.

"His name is Blaine. And we are late. Sorry to disturb you. Please tell Quinn we meant no harm."

Blaine wasn't sure what was going on but he turned to Kurt.

"Sorry." Kurt said, but somehow he felt Blaine knew what he said before Rachel took a hold of his arm and guided him around Kurt.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was known as a _Skank_ and Quinn was the leader. Pink hair, piercings, mismatched outfits, smoking, and horrid attitudes. They were _The Skanks_ and they had their own rules. Kurt was basically Quinn's second hand but _The Skanks_ weren't known for violence. They talked a lot and skipped classes on a regular bases, but violence and bullying weren't a part of their personal code.

Throughout the last few days, Kurt saw more and more of Blaine. Rachel was always around him, because she could communicate with him. He felt terrible about the way he treated Blaine. Why he felt bad about this one, he had no idea. He never felt bad about talking horribly to someone else. Blaine was different. Blaine couldn't hear anything, but he could see and he was pretty sure Blaine was afraid of Kurt now.

Lunch period began. Kurt usually walked over to the bleachers to join Quinn and the other _Skanks__._ Quinn wasn't there and the other ones were somewhere else. Where? Kurt didn't know or cared. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when he saw someone take a seat toward the top of the bleachers.

Blaine.

He put the cigarette away and walked toward him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do since he couldn't sign and Blaine couldn't hear, but he walked up the bleachers anyway slowly. Blaine had set aside his satchel when Kurt stood beside him. The boy looked up and recognized him, but he didn't seem scared, at least that was a relief.

What the hell was he doing? He was standing in front of a deaf boy and he can't talk to him or sign to him. Kurt watched Blaine pull out a pen and a notebook and hand it to him.

Okay, Kurt thought. That could work.

Kurt took the notebook and pen and sat down on the bench below Blaine. He started writing. He re-read what he wrote then look back at Blaine, who was waiting patiently. Kurt sighed as he handed him the book. Blaine flashed Kurt a quick smile before he started to read.

******Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway. I didn't know you were deaf.**

Blaine took the pen and wrote quickly before handing the book back to Kurt.

_It's okay. I'm Blaine. And you're Kurt, right? Rachel told me about you._

Kurt groaned, grateful Blaine couldn't hear him but he was sure the boy could his face pretty well.

******Well then, I wanted to get that out of the way. I'm sure Rachel filled you on how I am so I just wanted to say sorry.**

Kurt handed Blaine the notebook and was getting up from his seat. He had his back to Blaine so when Blaine stomped on the bench loudly, he turned around and saw Blaine gesture for him to sit. Kurt debated heavily, but he did as the boy silently requested as he watched him write on the paper. It took a little longer than normal, but he quickly reached for the book when Blaine was finished.

_Nothing bad, I promise. I was hoping to run into you again, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea because…well because of obvious reasons. Stay and have lunch with me? I don't mind writing. I'm pretty quick at it :)_

Kurt re-read the writing before he looked up at Blaine. He was smiling at him. Cute. Damn, he was cute and he wanted Kurt to stay and have lunch with him. Kurt smirked as he took the pen and wrote a single question.

******Mind if I smoke?**

He knew the answer when Blaine scrunched his face. He took the pen and wrote.

_Would it change your mind if I said yes?_

Kurt laughed a little and wrote his answer.

******No. I'll have lunch with you.**

* * *

"Berry!" Kurt called out to the brunette. She was coming out of her glee class when she saw the male _S__kank_ running toward her.

"Yes?" She said timidly. Kurt caught up with her, walking along side with her as the other students turned to leave the building.

"I need you to teach me to sign." Kurt went straight to the point. Rachel stopped walking and turned to the Kurt with a baffled look.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sign? You know? What you and Blaine do?" Kurt said in a slight condescending voice.

"And you want me to teach you to sign, because?" Rachel asked with a smug look. Kurt wondered why Quinn thought this girl was lust worthy – but then again, girls weren't lust worthy to him at all, but Blaine…

"Maybe I don't want to have constant writers cramp when talking to Blaine," Kurt said rather snotty. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And you're willing to give up your precious time to learn to talk to Blaine? Because when I teach, I'm strict and you are either there to learn or I don't teach you at all," Rachel said with a firm tone. Normally, Kurt would be irritated with the girl but she made a point.

"Yes, I am willing. I want to learn. So…will you teach me?" Rachel smirked.

"That's cute. You have a crush. I didn't think you were capable of such thing." Kurt glared at the brunette.

"You only get away with comments like that once." Rachel cleared her throat.

"Right. Well, I can't teach you today. So, how about tomorrow after school? I'll meet you outside and we can drive to the Lima Library," Rachel offered.

"All right, that's agreeable. Don't you dare tell Blaine about this though. I want to do it myself," Kurt pointed. Rachel just smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"What are you reading?" Quinn asked, but not waiting for an answer and just took the book from Kurt's lap under the bleachers.

"Bitch! Rude!" Kurt yelled trying to grab the book from her, but failed.

"American Sign Language? Is that why you've been hanging out with Rachel lately?" Quinn asked, handing the book back to him. Kurt snatched it back from her.

"I wouldn't willingly hang out with her unless I had a reason." Kurt checked his phone, he still had a couple more minutes.

"And that reason would be, what?" Quinn asked, arms folded across her chest. Kurt looked at Quinn and realized she had a knowing smirk on her face.

Fucking Rachel and her big mouth!

"You already know, don't you?" he slammed his book shut.

"It may have come up," Quinn responded.

"Well, that's just fucking fantastic, isn't it?" Kurt tossed the book onto his satchel.

"What's up your ass? You're trying to communicate with Bryan. It's cute. _He's_ a cute," Quinn remarked.

"His name is Blaine and don't give me that shit," Kurt said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm being supportive, asshole. It's about time you took an interest in somebody. Maybe this time you'll get laid and loosen up for once," Quinn pulled out a cigarette.

"Don't smoke that around me!" Kurt yelled.

"Why the fuck not?" Quinn still held it between her fingers.

"Because, I haven't smoked all day today or yesterday and I don't want the smell on me when Blaine comes here," Kurt stated. He heard someone walking up the bleachers. He stood up and grabbed the book and his satchel. Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"He's got you whipped already and you aren't even dating."

"See you later, Quinn," Kurt rounded the corner and headed up the bleachers. Blaine was looking in his direction, as if he was expecting him. The boy had the notebook and pen out and ready, hopefully, Kurt didn't have to use it so much today. Apparently, Blaine already had a message written out for him because Kurt sat down and Blaine handed him the notebook.

_I was happy to see you in class today. Makes the day so much more bearable._

Kurt actually blushed. He set the notebook aside and turned his body fully in front of Blaine. He had to remember to look straight at Blaine and go at a slow pace.

******I'M HAPPY YOU'RE HAPPY**

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt took the chance to sign again, this was one Rachel had to practice with him quite a few times.

******I'M LEARNING. R-A-C-H-E-L TAUGHT ME.**

Blaine actually looked like he was about to cry.

_I'M SPEECHLESS._

Kurt actually understood that and gave him a warm smile.

******EAT?**

Blaine nodded his head as Kurt scooted up to sit beside him. Quinn turned the corner to see her friend and the cute boy eating together. Once or twice, Blaine would wave his hand, signing she guessed, and Kurt would take a moment to realize what he said and either do the same or write it down in a notebook. Quinn blew out some smoke and smiled – they were adorable, she could definitely admit that.


	2. Kurt's First Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

**I am thrilled with the responses I got for this little story. And yes, it will ONLY be five parts. No more, no less. **

**This next part is a glimpse of Kurt's first ASL lesson with Rachel. I did make a few changes and the next part will explain more about the whole interpreting bit in better detail, so WAIT before you make comments on that part in this chapter. **

**So, enjoy this next part, see you next week!**

* * *

**.: Perfect Silence – Part II :.**

* * *

What was the reason Kurt was enduring this kind of torture with Rachel Berry?

"And this is the simple sign for parents," she said, moving her hand from her chin to her forehead.

That's right. She was teaching him sign language and already he was seriously thinking about jamming his sock down her throat so she would stop talking. And today was just the first day she was teaching him.

He picked up the alphabet pretty quickly, but the other gestures were going to take some time – which she made a point to say to him over and over.

"Now, I want you to try," Rachel gestured. Kurt tried so hard to keep his mouth shut. He repeated the hand movement and she frowned.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your hand needs to wide open and you must use your thumb to press against your chin twice and then your forehead twice," Rachel showed the gesture again.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a great deal! And if you are not going to take this seriously then you are wasting my time," Rachel said sternly. Kurt groaned.

"Fine, I'll be more serious, if you'll be less annoying," Kurt responded. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched Kurt do the sign for _parents_. He did it just like she showed him and seemed satisfied.

"All right, and do you remember which one is which? Which one is mother and which one is father?"

He knew that one.

"This is mother." Kurt used his same hand, spread his fingers and pressed his thumb against his chin twice, "it's easy for me to remember because women do tend to talk, you are prime example."

Rachel huffed.

"And this is father." Kurt took his hand and pressed his thumb twice against his forehead.

"Good. Now, recite the alphabet again and then spell out your full name," Rachel instructed.

Seriously? Kurt thought.

"Can't you just tell me what to sign and what not to sign?" Kurt whined. Rachel sighed at the _Skank_ boy. Quinn was nicer to her than Kurt was. He started fiddling with the earring in his ear and she had asked him repeatedly to take those gloves he wore off.

"Do you really think it's that simple? You learn the phrases to sign and that's it? What's going to happen when he starts talking about something else? Something you haven't learned?" Rachel challenged.

"I just want to talk with Blaine so that we aren't constantly writing each other," Kurt answered. Rachel thought that was sweet, but she didn't stray away from the issue at hand.

"And that's great, but you know you can't learn this in just a few days," Rachel stated.

"I can sure as hell try and you can still teach me," Kurt responded with determination. Rachel sighed. At least he was trying to learn this and take it seriously.

"Fine. I'll teach you some phrases and also how to look at it when he does it back to you. But don't go overboard. And keep the notebook around. We'll be having lessons for a while," Rachel answered. Kurt sighed but he agreed.

"How did you learn this anyway? And why?" Kurt asked curiously, reading over the hand gestures for the alphabet again.

"I learned a few years ago for recreation. I'm not one for taking French or Spanish so I took a mini sign language course and I loved it. You'd be surprised at how useful knowing sign language really is. I've become quite good at it, that's why I'm happy to teach someone, if they take it seriously."

Somehow Kurt figured that was directed toward him but he let it go, for now.

"You seem to know your way around it. So…how long has Blaine been at the school?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Spell your name out first and then I'll answer your question," Rachel instructed.

"You're annoying as fuck sometimes. I don't know how Quinn stands you," Kurt mumbled. Rachel ignored the rude comment and tried not to make her blush obvious. Too late, but Kurt could care less.

He recited the alphabet with his hands first then spelled his full name. Rachel made a few comments about the way his fingers were for P's and Q's but he spelt out his name perfectly.

"Excellent."

"Now, answer my question," Kurt said right away.

"He's only been at the school for less than a month. I don't know the whole story, he's not very open about his past. I know he was transferred to McKinley and I was asked, personally, to be his interpreter. At least for now." That part seemed to excite her the most.

"His what?"

"Interpreter. Temporarily, of course. I'm the one that goes with him to classes or any other school functions and poses as the one that helps him communicate with others or some to him. Apparently, the last one he had wasn't all thrilled with him transferring schools and basically left him. So rude! I try to stay by his side when I can but there are times where I can't always be near him."

"Then…it's a good thing I'm learning," Kurt said softly, almost too soft that Rachel didn't hear him.

"All right, enough chatter. We have a lot to get accomplished and this is only the basics. Also, I want to give you this book so you can study it. You don't exactly do your own studying when it comes to school work but I'm sure, if you want to talk with Blaine, you'll study this as well. I'll quiz you in every lesson," Rachel handed Kurt the large ASL book.

Kurt glared at the brunette.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this more than you should?" Kurt put the book in his satchel.

"I take this very seriously, Kurt. But you're not wrong, I am enjoying having this sort of authority. Nobody in glee club really respects, or likes me, and the fact that you're asking for my help…well it's nice. And I like Quinn so…" Rachel was babbling again.

Kurt hated it when people babbled.

"Rachel? Shut-up," Kurt said.

"I was just…"

"No, seriously, shut-up. People in glee are stuck up and only out for themselves. Stop trying to give a fuck what they think about you and don't let them get into your head. You're…" Kurt was going to regret this later, "you're not a bad person."

Rachel looked at the _Skank_ boy.

"You…you really mean that?"

"Don't let it go to your head. I don't hand out compliments all that often. I mean…I'm not exactly nice to you, but you're willing to help with this," Kurt said and gestured to the sign language books.

"I am. But…why do you want to know so bad? I mean a real answer," Rachel asked.

"Fucking really?"

"Yes! I happen to like Blaine and we are becoming very good friends and I won't let you of all people try to make him a part of another bullying spree like the jocks do!"

That was news.

"The jocks are bothering him?" Kurt asked. Rachel hesitated.

"He told me about it the second day he was at school. He brushed it off, but I could tell it bothered him. So, I ask again, why is this so important to you?"

Kurt sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"I felt…bad for how we ran into each other. And we…ate lunch together one day…and…I don't know, fuck. I just…don't want to always rely on a notebook."

Rachel smiled a little.

"Do you like him? Because he's gay, sadly," Rachel said the last part a little bitterly. Kurt had a half smile.

"Good to know. Now, what's next on your basics list?" Kurt changed the subject quickly. Rachel sighed but took the hint and started with the next basic.

* * *

Kurt hardly saw Blaine during the school day, mainly because he wasn't in class. But on the times he was there, Kurt always found a way to sit next to him. He had to admit, passing notes in class was a lot more fun than it was. Kurt didn't want Blaine to know that he was getting lessons from Rachel.

Watching them interact together like it was so much more natural for Rachel, for some reason, gave Kurt an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Some of the _Skanks_ kept asking him what he was doing with Rachel so much and he always replied with that it was none of their fucking business. Kurt walked out of class with Blaine, they waved and smiled to each other before going separate directions. He quickly went to his locker and pulled out his ASL book and headed to the bleachers.

"See you after school," Rachel said in a sing song voice as she passed Kurt by to catch up with Blaine.

He rolled his eyes but he turned around to see Blaine smiling at Rachel, then shot him a quick one before they walked away. He had a lot of studying to do.

And school could wait.


	3. Blaine's Backstory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**I'm really glad that you all are liking this little story. Keep the feedback coming.**

* * *

**.: Perfect Silence – Part III :.**

* * *

Blaine cringed at the sight coming toward him. He pulled his locker door by his head, hiding from what was coming to him. Kurt was standing beside him, as was Rachel. He noticed right away Blaine's sudden fear and reluctance. He turned around and rolled his eyes. The jocks of McKinley. Neanderthals of the football field and all around douchebag homophobes.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine and stared down the main jock, David Karofsky. They've had their run ins. If the jock was smart, which odds were very much against him, he would keep walking and leave Blaine alone.

The jock snarled, but one look at the scowl on the pink haired _Skank's_ face made him keep walking. Muttering something under his breath. The other jocks made comments, but they followed Karofsky's lead and kept walking. Rachel put her arm on Blaine's shoulder, his body completely tense. Kurt watched the jocks walk away before he turned to Blaine and Rachel.

"Do those assholes pick on you and Blaine?" Kurt asked angrily. Rachel looked over at Kurt.

"No more than usual with me. Just the occasional slushy in the face. Blaine won't talk much about what he goes through…I've seen it though," Rachel said with a guilty look on her face.

"You've seen and did nothing?" Blaine closed his locker door. Kurt's expression softened at he sight of Blaine.

_YOU OKAY?_

Blaine looked over at Kurt and offered a small, sad smile.

******YES. NOTHING NEW.**

Kurt had to take a moment to process what he just signed, Rachel then confirming it.

Rachel was a pro at sign language. Even though she claims to be his interpreter, in all actuality and legally, she wasn't. Rachel later explained that Figgins had to get Blaine an assigned interpreter but until he did, Rachel would be a sort of guide for him. His teachers communicated with him on what he needed to follow in class. Some even printed out an outline of their lesson plans. It helped that Rachel had all of her classes with him but she couldn't be everywhere with him.

Kurt was still the same _Skank_ boy he was before, but he grew more tolerable with Rachel's lessons. He was getting better and better at communicating with Blaine. The boy seemed to really appreciate Kurt's efforts to learn to talk to him, or sign to him. He found out bits and pieces about the silent boy. Blaine liked to draw and he was damn good at it.

He wrote too, but he refused to let anybody read what he wrote.

He always over gelled his hair. Mainly because his hair was unbelievably curly and Blaine didn't know any other ways to handle it.

He was a nerd. Harry Potter. Role Playing Games. The Big Bang Theory. All of the things Kurt secretly liked, including reading Vogue magazine and watching old classic movies.

_THEY WON'T HURT YOU._

Blaine looked at Kurt, gratitude written all over his face.

******I'M OKAY.**

Somehow, Kurt seriously doubted that. He knew that look, even if Blaine couldn't speak, it was fake.

Kurt ran his fingers through his pink hair and sighed.

"We should get to class," Rachel said and signed at the same time. Kurt wanted to object and get more information out of Blaine but knowing the silent boy, he would do just that.

Keep silent about it.

* * *

Blaine wasn't very open about his past, or even much of his present. He had an older brother named Cooper, who was attending a college in New York. They text each other constantly. The two brothers were really close despite their age gap. Blaine had been deaf since he could remember, possibly since birth. His parents were great. They took care of him and supported him.

Blaine transferred to McKinley when his father got a better job offer, that meant leaving Westerville high. There was a gifted school for Blaine, but expenses were too high. Even though his father got a better job, his mother still had to find one and while they weren't hurting, Haverbrook was too expensive. Blaine understood though. His interpreter wasn't willing to relocate so that left Blaine alone in the school.

Figgins asked Rachel Berry at first to show him around and give him a tour of the place. When she found out Blaine was deaf, she strongly insisted that she could be his interpreter and help him communicate with other students and teachers. Blaine's parents appreciated the offer, but they strongly suggested that a professional interpreter be assigned to Blaine.

Rachel, at least for now, was there for Blaine when needed her. The teachers were great in helping him better understand the lessons.

The only thing Blaine was having the most trouble with was the older students, the jocks.

Blaine was openly gay and that made him a constant target. The fact that he couldn't hear what they were saying seemed to be in his favor, though it only looked like it pissed them off more. Slushies in the face. Shoved against lockers. Tripped onto the floor and having his books and papers stomped on. It was almost like Westerville, if not exactly the same.

Rachel immediately befriended him which he was more than grateful for. He could sense that she wasn't well liked at the school, or in the glee club McKinley hosted.

He met Kurt, one of the _Skanks_ and while he was a bit rude, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He was learning to communicate with Blaine and nobody was telling him to do it, he was choosing to. He learned quite a bit, but Blaine's notebook stayed by his side whenever they could sit and have lunch together.

It was difficult to talk about the bullying he had to endure. He didn't want to burden anybody else, more than he believed he already did.

Kurt already had a hunch he was hiding something. So that conversation was probably going to come up again soon.

After Blaine's last class, he saw Kurt hanging over by his locker. Somehow, Blaine had a feeling he skipped another class. He wished Kurt would take his classes more seriously. He smiled at Blaine and he smiled back. The pink hair really suited Kurt and his eyes seemed to shine even more. Kurt had beautiful eyes, he wondered if anybody had ever told him that.

_GOOD DAY?_

Blaine smiled as he opened his locker. He pulled out the notebook, just in case.

******YES. READY TO GO HOME.**

Kurt understood that. He took a deep breath before he contemplated about what he wanted to sign next.

_THEY HURT YOU?_

Blaine paused and quickly closed the door.

******NO. IT'S STUPID. I'M OKAY.**

Kurt barely caught on but he understood the first part_. _

"Bullshit!" Kurt shouted. Blaine couldn't hear but he read that very well. He tried not to glare at the pink haired boy.

******I HAVE TO LEAVE.**

Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's arm before he could walk away.

"I know you can read my lips. What did those jerks do to you?" Kurt yelled. Blaine yanked his arm from Kurt's grasp.

******NOTHING.**

* * *

Blaine walked away before Kurt could grab his arm again. Yes, Blaine could read lips pretty well and he understood what Kurt was asking. Why did he care? Blaine tried not to let the fresh tears escape. He wanted to go home.

_Blaine? Are you all right? Kurt said you were mad at him. - Rachel_

Blaine read the text message on his phone as soon as he got into the house. Why Kurt was talking to Rachel about him, he had no idea. He didn't bother replying to the message. His parents kept asking him what was the matter but he always responded with the same thing.

**NOTHING.**

That was his go to response to everything now a day. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He didn't have much homework, so he wasn't in a real rush to get it done. His phone buzzed once again. He sighed, thinking it was Rachel again. He pulled out the phone to see a message from an unknown number.

_Blaine? This is Kurt. I told Rachel I would burn that god awful animal sweater collection if she didn't give me your number. Look I know I don't give that impression but you can tell me if those buffoons are bothering you. I don't want them too if they are. Tell me and don't lie to me and say nothing. That just irritates the fuck out of me. Okay. I'm done. Text me? - Unknown_

Blaine tired so hard not to smile at the message. He added the contact info to his phone but he didn't respond to the message. Something like this couldn't be said through text messaging.

He grabbed his notebook and started to write.

* * *

The next day at school, Blaine waited nervously for Kurt to come by his locker. The boy made a habit of doing that most mornings, whenever Kurt could get up early enough to make it before the first bell. Rachel was right with him and signing about her night with her dads and some things about glee club.

Blaine just smiled and made a response every now and then.

_KURT'S HERE._

Blaine turned from Rachel to Kurt. He was marching his way straight to Blaine's locker.

_**NO RESPONSE.**_

Blaine nodded as he handed Kurt the notebook. Kurt eyed the book questionably but took the book. He was about to open it until Blaine put his hand on it and shook his head.

**_READ LATER._**

The bell rang and Blaine only knew when Kurt looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look. Rachel patted his shoulder and gestured for them to get to class. Blaine looked at Kurt before he walked away with Rachel.

Kurt watched them walk away before looking back at the book. Read later. That usually meant wait till he had the time to read it.

He didn't intend on going to his first class.

Later was too far away.

Kurt looked around the bleacher area where the _Skanks_ hang out before he sat down with the notebook. Who knew where Quinn was but right now he could really care less. Kurt opened the notebook and flipped through the pages until he saw a letter written to him, from yesterday.

******Dear Kurt,**

******I'm writing you this because it would take too long to text you the story and you probably wouldn't understand half of what I sign just yet, I want you to know the full story and you understand.**

Kurt sighed as he continued to read. Him learning everything regarding sign language couldn't come any sooner.

******You asked me if those jocks were bothering me, the answer is unfortunately yes. It wasn't so bad really. I even bought some of those slushies that were thrown in my face because they tasted really good.**

Kurt chuckled.

******I can't hear them insult me and thought that was to my advantage, but it only seemed to piss them off more. They constantly shove me against my locker, once with my locker door open and it hit my back. I have a small bruise from it.**

That angered Kurt.

******They tried to throw me into the dumpster but one of the teachers was close by and couldn't risk getting caught. They trip me in the hallway and some of them have stomped on my artwork and completely ruined it. **

How dare they touch Blaine's art? Kurt found himself clutching to the notebook. The more he read it the more angry he got.

******Rachel is a great friend and I really like that I have someone to rely on. And then of course there is you. I'm not sure how you feel about us being friends but I really like you Kurt. I don't know much about you or the skanks but I like our lunches together and I hope that one day you'll have lunch with me and Rachel. **

******Did I ever tell you how happy it makes me that you would want to learn to communicate with me without writing? It warms my heart. As cliché and Disney like that sounds, it does.**

Disney was a love of both the boys.

******So yes the buffoons as you put it are bothering me. I haven't told anybody, not even my parents or my brother or any of the teachers. I'm sure Rachel as seen it but I'm actually telling you. I don't want to cause trouble. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I value you and your friendship. I trust you.**

******I hope that the feeling is mutual. **

******And after you're finished reading this, try to go to your first class. It's important that you do well in school :)**

******Blaine.**

Kurt groaned as he closed the book, but he couldn't hold the smile away. He looked at his phone and saw what time it was. If he went right now, he could go into the class and maybe catch up. Why not?

He got up and walked back into the school. He had to do something before he went to class so he stopped at his locker and grabbed a pen.

* * *

He received a scowl from the teacher but he walked over to his seat. He saw Blaine. He smiled and put the notebook in front of Blaine before he walked to his seat. Blaine smiled back as he took the notebook. He opened it up to see a piece of paper folded at the corner. He looked up at the teacher briefly before he turned the notebook to the folded page.

_Dear Blaine,_

_The pricks won't bother you, not while I'm around. And thank you for trusting me. Other than Quinn, nobody has ever said that to me before. It means a lot to me._

_My letter isn't as long as yours nor as sappy._

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

_If you're lucky, maybe I'll join you and Rachel for lunch. I won't be held responsible for whatever I do to her if she annoys me though. _

_I expect you to be a complete texting whore now. In fact, if I don't get a text from you during the day, yes a school day, I'll be completely offended._

_Think about that. _

_And you are sneaky for thinking you know me so well. :)_

_Kurt._

Blaine closed his notebook and looked over at Kurt who was hardly giving his attention to the teacher. Blaine looked up at the teacher one more time before he pulled out his phone and typed a message quickly. He watched as Kurt went into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

******If you don't pay attention you may have to rely on your neighbor to cheat off of. That could very well kill you more :) - Blaine**

Kurt smirked as he looked over at Blaine and typed up a reply.

_If I pay attention to the lesson today do I get a reward? - Kurt_

Blaine smiled.

******My undying gratitude. - Blaine**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he quickly put away his phone when the teacher looked his direction. The silent boy looked in his direction and gave him a warm smile. He was too damn cute for his own good.


	4. Blaine Meets Quinn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Not much to say except that this part is where Blaine officially meets Quinn. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Perfect Silence - Part IV :.**

* * *

"All right, Hummel, when do I meet him?" Quinn asked, taking a cigarette out of her purse and lighting it. Kurt was reading through one of his ASL books.

"I told you not to smoke around me anymore," Kurt snapped. Quinn rolled her eyes, took one puff and thew the cigarette on the ground.

"Fine, fuck," she mumbled. "When am I going to meet him?" Quinn asked again. Kurt looked up from the book.

"Meet who?"

"Byron," Quinn answered. Kurt slammed his book.

"His name is Blaine," Kurt said with annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever. So answer my damn question," Quinn said irritably. She couldn't smoke her cigarette without Kurt making a fuss and now she was cranky. Kurt got up from his spot.

"You see him at school," Kurt answered.

"Well no shit. But I think a proper introduction is more appropriate. Bring him and Rachel by here during lunch. I need to know the boy who has you completely pussy whipped," Quinn said with a smirk. Kurt adjusted his shoulder strap.

"Shut-up," Kurt responded.

"Or would it be dick whipped in your case?" Quinn added.

"And you want me to introduce you because?" Kurt asked. Quinn pushed up her sunglasses.

"I wanna know who this guy is that you can't seem to stop thinking about. You're spending most of your time with Rachel and him and studying these books. I've also noticed that you are showing up to class more often," Quinn stated.

Kurt had a light blush on his cheeks.

"No offense, Quinn, you're not exactly the introductory type. Blaine still hasn't quite adjusted to this school and Figgins still hasn't found him a proper interpreter so Rachel has to be around him most of the time. I can barely tolerate an hour or so with her," Kurt commented. He walked around Quinn and made his way to the school. Quinn followed.

"Give the brunette a real chance, she grows on you. So, introduce me to Blaine," Quinn brought up again. If Quinn Fabray wanted to meet someone this badly, Kurt wasn't sure to be scared or not but she was very interested.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Kurt found Blaine and Rachel in the library, studying some outlines and notes the teachers made especially for Blaine. He took a seat right across from Blaine, mainly so he could look across him when he tried his new signing skills out.

"Hey, Kurt, how are you?" Rachel greeted. Blaine looked up from his notes and smiled. Kurt couldn't explain how he felt whenever Blaine smiled at him, but it wasn't displeasing.

"I'm okay," Kurt said to Rachel then turned to Blaine.

**HOW ARE YOU?**

His signing was getting really good, but he still had a long way to go. Blaine put aside his papers.

******I'M OKAY. I PROMISE.**

Kurt and Blaine text each other constantly. Kurt tries to meet Blaine at his locker, in case the jocks decided to harass him or anything. Kurt and a few of the other _Skanks_ had cornered one of the jocks and informed him that any part of them that touches Blaine, they would not get back. So far, Blaine hadn't told Kurt about any other problems. Rachel still didn't have a clue about it, which Blaine wanted to keep that way.

Kurt nodded and offered a small smile.

**Q-U-I-N-N WANTS TO MEET YOU.**

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

******REALLY?**

Rachel took over signing this time.

**Q-U-I-N-N IS HEAD S-K-A-N-K****. ****PINK HAIR. WE TALK A LOT.**

Blaine understood. He remembered seeing the girl but he never talked to her nor her him.

******SHE WANTS TO MEET ME?**

Blaine directed the question more to Kurt than Rachel.

**MEET YOU TOMORROW DURING LUNCH?**

Rachel didn't respond. She looked over at Blaine.

******SO LONG AS YOU ARE THERE.**

Kurt smiled.

**YES, I WILL. SO WILL R-A-C-H-E-L.**

That caught the brunette's attention.

"What?" Rachel responded.

"She wants you there. Plus, I'm not entirely skilled yet so you'll need to be there to interpret," Kurt answered. He turned back to Blaine, feeling bad that they were talking in front of him and not signing.

Blaine knew how to lip read for the most part, but it still felt rude.

**I WILL MEET YOU BEFORE LUNCH**.

Blaine smiled again. There was that feeling in Kurt's stomach again.

******I CAN'T WAIT.**

* * *

_Where the fuck are you? I want to meet Brain already! - Quinn_

**His name is Blaine! And hold your damn horses! - Kurt**

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket as he waited outside the classroom for Blaine. His teacher handed him the outline of the day's lesson before he and Rachel walked out of the room. Blaine turned around to immediately see Kurt and took a hold of his arm. Kurt liked that, a lot.

"Well? Shall we?" Rachel gestured. Kurt nodded as he led Blaine out of the building and toward the bleachers. Quinn was there, smoking her cigarette. She saw them coming and put the thing out on the ground. Rachel seemed nervous, but then again so did Blaine. His hand slipped down Kurt's arm and their fingers laced together.

That was new.

"So, this is…Blaine?" Quinn asked as they arrived. Rachel looked at Kurt. He nodded, wanting to do the introduction.

**BLAINE? THIS IS Q-U-I-N-N.**

Blaine smiled at Quinn charmingly and held out his hand. Quinn wanted to laugh, but the glare she was receiving from Kurt meant that wasn't the best idea. She took his hand and shook it. She's the one Rachel has a crush on.

Kurt learned that Blaine had what was called a 'sign name'. Rachel would curl her index finger and put it against her cheek and pivot it back and forth. He looked it up and it was the actual sign for _apple_. Blaine's older brother, Cooper, gave it to him when he was really young. Blaine liked apples and sometimes his cheeks would get red. It suited him perfectly.

The first day Blaine met Rachel, he gave her a sign name. He saw sheets of music in her folder one day and gave her a name right then and there. He would hold out his left hand, taking his right hand with the first two fingers, curl them together and wave it over his flat hand. It was the sign for _music._

Blaine hadn't given Kurt a sign name yet.

Blaine turned to Kurt and signed quickly about Rachel having a crush on Quinn. Of course, Quinn didn't understand it but Rachel swatted him on the shoulder. Kurt chuckled as Blaine just smirked, not giving any apology.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Quinn demanded.

"Nothing! He's just being rude!" She moved her mouth slowly, knowing Blaine would catch every word. He glared at her briefly.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the boy who has wrapped Kurt around his little finger. I approve. He's cute," Quinn commented. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So nice you approve, mother," Kurt said sarcastically. Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Tell Blaine that his boyfriend is very snarky. I hope he can put up with him," Quinn joked. Rachel was hesitant about signing that but she started then Kurt released Blaine's hands and slapped hers.

"Don't do that!"

Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt.

******YOU ARE S-N-A-R-K-Y. AND CUTE.**

Kurt blushed again.

"How cute! Your face almost matches your hair," Quinn said sweetly. Kurt hated that woman right now.

**IT DOES!**

Rachel signed and Blaine smirked.

Kurt had a feeling he wasn't going to live this day down. This was going to be a long texting conversation between him and Blaine. He couldn't wait.


	5. First Date and Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**This is the last part to this story. I'm glad for the responses I got. There MAY be a future project with Badboy!Blaine and Deaf!Kurt. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy the last part :)**

* * *

**.: Perfect Silence - Part V :.**

* * *

"What the fuck? Is that your natural hair color?" Quinn gasped at the sight of her friend coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you think I was born with pink hair?" Kurt said sardonically. Quinn rolled her eyes and then she looked him over. The pink hair was completely gone. Kurt hadn't smoked a single cigarette for weeks, maybe months, and he cleaned up well.

Kurt was wearing a blue and white buttoned shirt, tight dark blue jean pants which hugged his legs and ass nicely. Quinn gave a smirk of approval, holding onto her cigarette. She knew if she thought about lighting it, she would get it knocked out of her hand.

"So, how do I look?" Kurt asked, fixing up his hair in the mirror. Pretty soon, he had to go pick up Blaine.

"Nice," Quinn answered simply. Kurt glared at her.

"Nice? That's it? All you can say is _nice_?" Kurt bellowed. Quinn sighed.

"Nice is a compliment. What the hell else do you want me to say?" Quinn asked.

"I wanna look…great. Date like. Hot. Fucking sexy. I don't know! Nice just isn't going to suit it because I have a date with Blaine and I need to know I look more than just nice!" Quinn tried not to laugh. Kurt was freaking out.

"Fine. You look fucking hot. Blaine is going to have a boner from the moment he sees you to the moment you kiss him goodnight. I better hear good news after this date. Either you two finally get your acts together or you fucked each other, either one sounds good to me."

Kurt couldn't hide the blush on his face. It took some time for Kurt to gather enough courage to ask Blaine out to dinner, but he did. His sign language was a lot better and he was looking forward to the date. He must be if he spent hours washing the pink out of his hair and putting his outfit together. He looked at his clock and gasped.

"Fuck! I need to go pick him up!" Kurt yelled, grabbing his phone and wallet.

"Chill out, he's probably still working on his hair. God knows how much that boy drowns it in gel," Quinn said, following a frantic Kurt out of his bedroom.

"I really need to show him how to properly manage his hair," Kurt muttered to himself.

"How cute," Quinn cooed.

"Shut up and get out so I can go pick up my date."

* * *

Blaine walked back into his room with a white cardigan sweater with tight blue jeans. He was wearing a neck tie and a straw hat. Rachel smiled, but shook her head at the sight of the hat. Blaine frowned.

******WHAT'S WRONG?**

Rachel thought for a moment before she signed.

**NO HAT. LET YOUR HAIR FREE. DON'T HIDE IT.**

Blaine sighed. Rachel had been convincing him to not put anything in his hair and now he couldn't help but run his fingers through it or try to hide it.

******I HATE MY HAIR.**

Rachel let out a breath while Blaine threw the hat across the room.

_**IT'S ADORABLE. K-U-R-T WILL LOVE IT.**_

Blaine smiled as he adjusted his tie.

The last week had been a rough one for Blaine. Rachel was no longer his personal interpreter. The school had found a professional one to assign to him, and quite frankly, Blaine wasn't fond of him. He was nice enough but wasn't like Rachel.

The final straw was when one of the jocks thought it would be fun to shove him against the locker, making him lose all of his papers and have them disorganized.

One of them looked like he was about to hit him when Kurt stepped in and pushed the jock, hard. He wasn't sure what was said but Kurt's face was pure anger. Any sudden move and he would have probably hit the jock across the face**.**

Blaine really liked Kurt. They got along well. There were times where they would have moments where they would hold hands or have _accidental_ touches on their arms, or even their legs when they were sitting. For a little while, Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was even interested in Blaine in that way. It would be okay, but then Kurt would have told him that, wouldn't he?

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt had asked him out to dinner. They had been out together before. The occasional coffee date and once in a while a quick bite to eat. This would be the first time they would actually sit down in a restaurant together. Going to the movies for Blaine was obviously out of the question, unless they had subtitles. Kurt didn't like going to the movies anyway. Too many rude people texting or talking when they needed to be quiet.

And now, here Blaine was, getting ready for a date. At least, he thinks it's a date. Whether Kurt knew it or not, Blaine knew him pretty well. On the outside, he was the tough guy _S__kank_ that nearly everybody feared. Just like with Quinn. On the inside, he was a whole other person. A side of him that Blaine was the only one that seemed privileged enough to see it.

He text his brother Cooper a few times about the date. Of course, his older brother teased him about it but was genuinely happy for Blaine. His parents hadn't met Kurt, and unfortunately, they will want to meet him before Blaine leaves for the date.

He brushed against his cardigan as Rachel examined him.

**YOU LOOK GOOD**_**.**_She signed with a wide, proud smile. Blaine returned the smile. He saw his mother standing in the doorway through his mirror.

**K-U-R-T IS HERE. VERY HANDSOME. BOTH OF YOU.**

Blaine blushed while his mother grinned and walked away. Blaine turned to Rachel.

******KURT IS HERE. **Rachel's eyes widened when Blaine didn't spell Kurt's name. He positioned his fingers in the letter for 'K' and moved it from his right eye to the left. Truth be told, Blaine had Kurt's sign name for a long time, but wanted to wait for a good time to give it to him. It was the sign for 'Eye's. Blaine loved Kurt's eyes, so the sign was perfect for him.

******PERFECT NAME. ****She signed. Blaine smiled excitedly. **

Rachel smiled as she walked with Blaine down the stairs. He saw his mother and father standing by the door. When his mother moved away, his eyes widened. No pink hair, no holey clothes. Even Rachel was amazed.

**ARE YOU READY, BLAINE?** Kurt signed and talked. Blaine couldn't find the mobility in his hands so he just nodded.

**HAVE FUN. I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER.** Rachel signed to Blaine, kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the house, in an odd rush. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand to Blaine.

**NICE BOY. HAVE A GOOD TIME.** Blaine's father signed. Blaine nodded again, taking a hold of Kurt's hand. He was going on a date with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt drove them to Breadsticks. It was one of the only decent, nice restaurants in Lima without going the extra hour away. Maybe next time, but for right now, Breadsticks would just have to do. It had been a long while since Kurt walked into the restaurant. It hadn't really changed all that much. They sat in a nice booth. The waitress took their drink orders and for a little while, they sat and read the menu.

Blaine closed the menu and tapped on Kurt's to get his attention. Kurt looked up with a smile.

******THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE.**

Kurt closed his menu.

**DON'T THANK ME, YET.**

Blaine returned the smile before Kurt pointed out a few plates to Blaine he recommended.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Quinn whispered. Rachel looked up from her menu to take a quick peak.

"I can't tell what they signed from this angle," Rachel answered. Quinn sighed.

"Well, what the hell kind of spies are we if we don't know what they are saying?" Quinn whined. They had a table across from the restaurant. Just far enough to not be noticed, but good enough to get a clear view of their boys.

"This feels so wrong," Rachel said with guilt.

"Don't worry. We are just watching out for them. Don't think of it as spying," Quinn tried to say as comfortingly as she could. It was never her strong point, but she would try for Rachel at least.

"I have never been to this restaurant. I'm a vegan and I just assumed they…" Rachel said, putting down her menu.

"There's a vegan portion on the back of the page. I'm not really that into it, but they added it on there not too long ago. Give it a shot." Quinn pointed to the menu option. Rachel smiled at the gesture.

* * *

******CAN I ASK A QUESTION?**

The waitress took their orders and as soon as she left, Kurt took a sip of his soda. That's when Blaine looked like he was pondering about a big question.

**ASK ME ANYTHING, BLAINE.**

Blaine nodded as he contemplated about how he wanted to ask the question.

******WHY DID YOU CHANGE?**

Kurt looked at him with a questionable look.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

******HAIR. CLOTHES. **Blaine signed.

Kurt licked his lips, mentally planning how he wanted to answer the question, and how to actually answer it. He situated himself in his seat before raising his hands.

**I WANTED TO LOOK NICE FOR YOU.**

Blaine blinked before he responded.

******YOU DON'T HAVE TO CHANGE, KURT.**

Blaine used Kurt's sign name. At first, Kurt was confused by the sign. Blaine just smiled as he formed the letter 'K' and did the sign again. He moved his hand from his right eye to the left while his fingers were still in the 'K' letter. Kurt knew that was the sign for 'Eyes'.

******YOUR SIGN NAME.** Blaine clarified. Rachel talked about how important and honorable it was for a Deaf person to give a sign name. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but she was right. When Blaine smiled and signed Kurt's NEW name, he couldn't help the smile.

Kurt wanted to reach over and hold Blaine's hands. They had to use their hands, so if Kurt wanted to hold Blaine's hands, he couldn't do it for very long. After letting it sink in that Blaine gave Kurt a sign name, he let out a breath before he signed back.

**I WANTED TOO. AND THANK YOU. I LOVE IT.**

Blaine smiled, his cheeks flushed. That was enough response for Kurt. He finally reached across the table, and held onto Blaine's hands.

* * *

"Oh! They're holding hands!" Rachel cooed. Quinn smiled. She was happy for her boy. The waiter brought by their drinks and a box full of breadsticks. Hence the name of the restaurant, she thought it was pretty cliché.

"Kurt made the first move. That's a good sign. I know Blaine has the hots for him," Quinn remarked, taking another breadstick.

"I don't feel half as bad anymore," Rachel said excitedly. They watched the waitress bring the boys more drinks and another basket of breadsticks.

"I'm starving. Bread can only do so much," Quinn complained.

"Our food should be ready soon. Oh…if you want I can tell the waiter to split the checks…" Rachel started.

"Don't be stupid. This is on me," Quinn said, fighting the urge to pull out a cigarette. They were in a non-smoking restaurant. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Conversation flowed so smoothly between Kurt and Blaine. Their orders came. The restaurant got a bit crowded, but the crowd wasn't important. Blaine talked about his older brother and how much his interpreter annoyed him. He was doing his job but he missed the way Rachel would just perk up and sign to him so quickly and happily.

Kurt immediately ordered dessert. Cheesecake was his ultimate weakness. They split a single cake. Normally, Blaine was waving his hands around, talking away, this time he stopped. Kurt took a little bite of the cake and put the fork down.

**WHY ARE YOU QUIET?**

Blaine smirked.

******I'VE ALWAYS BEEN QUIET.**

Kurt flicked a piece of crumb at Blaine with a smile.

**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, S-M-A-R-T A-S-S. **Kurt didn't know if there was a true sign for that, but he was more than gladly to spell it out. Blaine just smirked and shook his head.

Blaine let out a breath, licking his lips. He put down his fork. It was only fair, right? Kurt asked him out on this date. Now, Blaine must ask the inevitable question. He held his hands up and looked right into Kurt's eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

******I WANT TO ASK A QUESTION.**

Kurt didn't sign. He nodded, giving Blaine the okay to ask the question. Blaine gulped. It was now or never.

******I LIKE YOU, KURT. BE MY BOYFRIEND?**

* * *

"It got quiet over there," Quinn remarked, taking a bite of her food. The waiter came by earlier and put the check on the table. She put her card into the folder and hadn't noticed him take it away.

"Blaine asked the question," Rachel said, finishing up her plate. The food was delicious and Quinn was right, completely vegan friendly.

"How can you tell? I thought you couldn't see what they were saying from this angle," Quinn said.

"Blaine looked really nervous and I recognize the sign for _boyfriend_," Rachel answered.

"About fucking time," Quinn said in a low voice, knowing that if she said it louder than she wanted, she would attract attention.

"Even though there was an ulterior motive for this, I'm glad we did," Rachel confessed. Quinn looked over at the brunette and flashed her a warm smile.

"We'll have to do it again. This time, less spying and more…date," Quinn said, taking a sip of her soda. Rachel smiled, cheeks flushed. They both turned back to the two boys.

* * *

_Boyfriend_. Kurt knew that sign immediately. In fact, he had made sure he had gotten it right for when he brought it up to Blaine. But, Blaine beat him to it. Kurt was ready for this. He had been for a little while. Even if he was still hesitant. This was Blaine. His best friend, yes best friend. Quinn would get over it. Blaine looked so nervous though.

Kurt pushed aside the cheesecake, this was more important. He took a deep breath and looked right at Blaine, just like Blaine did for him.

**YES.**

The smile on Blaine's face was beautiful. Relief seemed to wash over him as he held out his hand to Kurt. He had a boyfriend. Kurt had a boyfriend now. Quinn would definitely be happy, for a split second. Rachel would be ecstatic and want so many details about the evening. Kurt was about to suggest getting the check when the waitress, in a hurry, put a black folder on the table without saying a word and walked off.

Kurt grabbed for it before Blaine could, but he stopped when he opened it.

There was a check, but someone's card was already inside. Kurt was about to signal the waitress when he read the name on the card.

_Quinn Ann Fabray._

His eyes widened. Blaine waved his hand.

******WHAT'S WRONG?**

Kurt turned the card around for him to read the name. Blaine looked at him questionably.

**Q-U-I-N-N IS HERE.**

Blaine casually looked around the restaurant and right away, spotted the pink hair and the brunette hair just across the restaurant. Blaine had a half smile.

******RACHEL IS HERE TOO.**

That caught Kurt's attention.

**WHERE?**

Blaine signed quickly before Rachel looked his direction. Just then the waitress came by.

"I'm so sorry! I gave you the wrong ticket!" She apologized. Kurt just smiled and traded folders. He put his card into the folder before Blaine could wave him or try to sign something – Kurt wouldn't let him.

"It's all right. And can you put the cheesecake in a to go box for us?" Kurt asked, politely. The waitress smiled and took the plate with her.

**GO AND EAT CAKE IN PRIVATE?**

Blaine smiled and nodded. The waitress brought back the cheesecake and Kurt's card. Once they were settled, Kurt looked over at the table where Rachel and Quinn were paying more attention to each other.

**WANT TO SAY HI?**

Good idea.

Both Kurt and Blaine got up from the booth and made a B line to Quinn and Rachel's table. Rachel was the first one to notice.

"We've been made!" she yelped. Quinn smiled, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Having a lovely dinner. It is a free country, is it not?" Quinn asked, casually.

******SPYING!** Blaine signed to Rachel. The brunette didn't answer, her expression was proof enough.

"I can't believe you would spy on us," Kurt said. "I take that back, I _can_ believe it."

"Oh quit your bitching. Are you two a couple now or not?" Quinn asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Blaine and I are leaving. I suggest you _not_ follow us," Kurt said in a dangerously low voice. Blaine didn't have to hear him to know what he was telling Quinn. He always had a particular look he gave specifically to Quinn whenever she did something he didn't like.

******TALK TO YOU LATER, RACHEL.**

Rachel nodded, watching Kurt take Blaine's hand and lead him out of the restaurant. Quinn sighed as she looked over at Rachel.

"Can you have ice cream?" Quinn asked.

"I do on occasion," Rachel answered.

"Good. I'm feeling like dessert. Not really ready to end this right now," Quinn admitted. Rachel smiled.

"I'm not either."

Kurt and Blaine made it to the car. Blaine was about to open the door when Kurt pulled on him, to get his attention. He released Blaine's hand, his boyfriend's hand.

**I HAVE A QUESTION.**

Blaine let out a breathy laugh, still holding the box of cheesecake he put it on the hood of the car.

******YES?**

Kurt licked his lips and took a step closer.

**MAY I KISS YOU?**

Blaine gulped and nodded. This was going to be his first kiss. A first kiss with his first boyfriend. Kurt smiled when his boyfriend nodded. Kurt took a hold of both hands, tilting his head to the side. Blaine met him halfway, their lips touched lightly.

Blaine's lips were lukewarm. His hand found its way to Kurt's chest, the left side. His heartbeat was steady, and he could feel some vibrations. Their lips moved together, deepening the kiss a little. It wasn't passionate, but it was perfect and sweet. Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's cheek, sucking onto his upper lip.

The kiss ended with a sweet noise from their lips. Blaine couldn't hear it, but from the way Kurt sighed, it was wonderful. They smiled at each other. Kurt gestured to get into the car, so they could possibly do more of the kissing in private. Blaine grabbed the box and hopped into the car, more than willing to keep doing that.

Kurt looked through the window to see Quinn and Rachel watching through the window. He rolled his eyes at the way they were looking at them. Quinn had a satisfied smirk while Rachel had her hands clasped together with a wide grin. No doubt, they would pester the boys for more details.

Right now, Kurt wanted to be with Blaine. He got into the car and started the ignition. Right away, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He could really get used to it, especially the way Kurt smiled at him when he did.


End file.
